


Contentment

by nikkivfx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Loves Long Hair, Long Hair, M/M, Male/Male, Reader has long hair, m/m - Freeform, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikkivfx/pseuds/nikkivfx
Summary: Based on the request: Hello darling! Could I request Dean Winchester x Male reader where Dean’s boyfriend has really long hair (because I do and most male readers are written with short hair so fml I guess haha) and Dean is completely shameless about loving it. Even to the point where he learns how to do his boyfriends hair and tells him he’s not allowed to cut it? I know this is super random but this idea like, JUST popped into my mind and I feel like Dean would definitely do this if given the chance lmao. Hope you are doing well love! xx -anon
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Male Reader, Dean Winchester/Original Character(s), Dean Winchester/Original Male Character(s), Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 18





	Contentment

Honestly, it was the first thing that caught his eye. It was the thing that caught most people’s eyes, no one could ignore your beautiful hair. Some were envious, others quietly appreciative. And some, like Dean, were completely enraptured by you. He was taken aback by how long he caught himself staring. Naturally, he satiated his longing by charming you into oblivion. By the end of the night, you two were giggling openly with each other. He spent a good deal of that time wondering when he could run his fingers through your hair for the first time.

You two started dating almost immediately. At first, Dean did not tell you with his words that he loved your hair. He told you with looks. He told you with touches.

You would find him staring at it often, how the light reflected off of it, where it reached you on your body. His wandering gaze only built up your confidence. When you made out, the first place his fingers would end up would be tangled in your hair. His gentleness would give you a wonderful flourishing feeling in your belly.

Sometimes when he was staring, he would subconsciously reach out and touch your hair. Not that you minded. He would tuck it behind your ear or use his whole hand to get it away from your face. You found it endlessly endearing how he did not really know how to manage it because he himself did not have long hair. Even though you felt like he may have wanted to learn.

And in bed at night, he would softly stroke your hair until you fell asleep in his arms.

One morning, a few weeks into dating him, you felt like playing with him about it.

You woke up next to him as usual, feeling his warmth radiate against your body. You let it fill your chest. He was still asleep, looking as pretty as ever. It hurt you to pull away, but you got out of bed to get ready for the day.

Sensing your disappearance a few minutes after, you heard him groan his way out of sleep. You were just getting on a shirt, and you turned to him to wish him a good morning. He peeled his eyes open to look at you, noting that you were dressed.

“What are your plans today?”

You snickered at his grumbling voice, which was thick with slumber, “Well, sleepy pants, I have an appointment for a haircut at two-”

“NO!”

Now, seemingly wide awake, he bolted upright. You stopped, amused. Realizing what he just did, he blushed. Cats out. Even though you knew he was obsessed with your hair, now you had verbal confirmation from him.

“I’m not getting a haircut. I was kidding.”

_That little shit!_ Dean thought, _He tricked me!_

“Oh.” Was all he could return with.

“You don’t have to be shy about it, you know.” You stepped towards the bed, moving to sit next to him.

He blushed further.

“I- I really like it.” He almost whispered.

You tilted your head to look at him, “I know, baby. What if I taught you how to do it?”

His head shot up to look at you, eyes glinting with joy. He only responded with a kiss, but you knew he was telling you _yes_.

~

After that interaction, Dean grew to shamelessly love your hair.

If you were doing it in the bathroom and he happened to walk by, you would smile when he passed, just to walk backward, stopping in the doorway to watch you. He would rest his head on the doorframe and look at you adoringly while you styled it. For the most part, he silently learned how you liked it done by watching you, occasionally asking you a question.

So, it did not completely surprise you when he came up behind you while you were sitting on the couch and started trying to put your hair into a ponytail. You did not say anything, not wanting to discourage him. All the while, a huge grin was plastered onto your face.

You gave him some pointers while he did it, and he was quite the fast learner. The outcome was mediocre, yeah, but you promised him however many more chances he wanted for a redo. He became better and better with the practice. Over time, he could style your hair just as well as you could.

When you eventually had no choice but trim it- because my split ends are terrible, Dean! – He would act like you were amputating one of his limbs. He got over it as soon as you would walk through the door, as beautiful as the day you met. With fresh, clean, and shiny new hair, all for him to dote over.

He would tell you while eyeing you up and down, “I must be the luckiest guy around, hm?”

It would make you laugh, but inside, you were soaring. He helped your confidence grow stronger with each day that passed.

And each night, as you were dozing off, Dean would be buried in your locks, happily sighing. Content with his beautiful lover by his side.


End file.
